


We are the Hunters

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie and them are good, Blood Bending, Every vampire has a special ability, F/F, F/M, Giant ass weapons, How Do I Tag, Human Armin Arlert, Human Connie, Human Mikasa Ackerman, Human Sasha, M/M, They're all hunters besides for the survey corps people, Vampire Annie, Vampire Bertolt Hoover, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Reiner, everyone is a badass, oops forgot to mention Ymir and Krista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his mother get brutally murdered in front of him, Eren Yeager is taken in by a group of hunters called the Night Walkers Organization. A group that rids this world of vampires. Years after vampire activity slowly started rising, making Eren suspicious on what is happening. He gets thrown into a world he never wanted to be in, and learns the truth on what he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blood pooled out of her mangled body and gushed out of the wounds that covered Carla Yeager's once sun-kissed skin, now deathly pale. Eren didn't understand why they had done this to his mom. She was so kind, sweet, and caring. Carla couldn't even hurt a fly even if she wanted to, doesn't that stand for something? Eren clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles became a beautiful shade of white. He will find and kill the people that did this even if it meant death for him, he needed vengeance.  
Too lost in dark thoughts, Eren didn't realize that someone had placed their large hand on his shoulder until they whispered,"Please come with me."  
He lifted his head, staring deep in to the man's glowing eyes.  
"Why did you do it?"  
Eren knew the other male heard him. Only he didn't reply or show any emotion on his stoic face.  
"Why...please just tell me,"  
"Wait 'til you're settled into your new home."  
That was the only answer Eren got before he was dragged to a sleek black car with tinted windows. Then everything blurred together and became dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up in an awkward position was not comfortable at all. The car drove up a long gravel road surround by trees of all shades of gold, red, orange, and soft greens. Autumn was truly a exquisite season. A castle-like building soon came into view as they got closer to their destination. Once there the man opened Eren's door for him, while smirking slightly at the awestruck look on the younger's face.  
"Welcome to the Night Walker Organization. We are happy to have you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets settled in and starts his training.

Once they got inside of the large building the man introduced himself as Hannes and showed Eren to the room he would be staying in. He was told he would be starting training tomorrow, but that was the only thing he was told. Nobody shed light on why they killed his mom. The room Eren was staying in was quite large with a bed placed to the left, and a dresser filled with what seemed to be uniforms in the corner.   
Eren didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go home where his father was probably waiting for him. Laying down seemed like the best option for now, after all that's what these murderers wanted him to do.  
That's when the dam broke. Big, salty tears ran down Eren's face while he clutched a pillow tightly to his chest. Sobs escaped the young boys mouth.  
"Mommy, why did you have to go!" His screams echoed back to him.  
The door opened revealing two people that looked around his age.  
"Go away,"  
"Why were you crying?" A boy that looked like a blonde coconut asked with a quite voice.  
"I said go away!"  
"I'm Armin Arlert, and this-" he pointed at a girl with raven black hair,"-is Mikasa Ackerman."  
"Eren. Eren Yeager," he finally replied after a long moment of silence.  
"Now answer Armin's question," Mikasa said sternly, pulling up the red scarf wrapped around her neck.  
"Mommy.... She's gone and I don't wanna be here."  
They gave him a empathetic stare.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?" Eren asked when they sat down on his bed.  
"Yeah but don't worry, no one really cares," Armin whispered. Mikasa slapped the back of blonde coconut's head softly, glaring slightly at him.  
"What do they mean by training?" The brunet asked.  
"Oh, they're training us to become hunters. To become one of them. By the way you have to get up at 6am every morning, and don't forget to wear your uniforms they have provided!" Armin quietly yelled a little to enthusiastically. Then the ravenette stood up, dragging Armin with her.  
"It was nice meeting you Eren!"

 

Morning  
The uniforms consisted of a black tank top and pants made of a stretchy material. A leather jacket was given along with knee-high, black combat boots. Hannes said that everyone gets a weapon of choice when they finish training, but that could take awhile. Walking down to the training arena, Eren found Mikasa and Armin on their way also.  
"Hey, wait up."  
They turned around quickly to be met with gorgeous turquoise colored eyes.  
He caught up quickly to the other 11 year olds. Soon they found themselves at a large set of wooden double doors covered in Latin phrases.  
"Are you ready Eren?"  
He nodded before walking into where they were going to become hunters. Once inside a knifes were thrown at the trio, confusing them greatly. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
Their training has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I should continue. Idk I feel like abandoning it.   
> Ugh this one was hard to write.....SO MUCH DETAIL!! Eren needs a hug.....  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> -Hanji_Zoe098

**Author's Note:**

> Yes short chapter. I will try to make longer ones don't worry~  
> Anyways feedback is always great  
> -Hanji_Zoe098


End file.
